A Tournament To End All Tournaments
by Grim D. Slayer
Summary: A massive tournament in castle oblivion for KH OC's. Hosted by me Grim and my good old buddy Rev. No more characters can be entered. T for swearing, violence, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1: Rules of the road

**A TOURNAMENT TO END ALL **

**TOURNAMENTS**

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: This is an idea that I've had for some time now. This is an OC tournament fic for Kingdom Hearts. The details of how to enter will be told by myself: Grim and my friends character Rev. I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the OC's in this story, except Nexis. The character Rev belongs to my friend keith and I am simply using him because thought it would add humor to the story. Now that that's understood, let's start the story! (PS: All rules and criteria are underlined.) **

Chapter 1: Rules of the Road

It was a calm day in the universe of Kingdom Hearts. The heartless hadn't attacked any of the worlds and so far, all said worlds had been very peaceful. That was until massive blimps started floating in every world. Each blimp had 2 very large TV screens on them. On the screen was a man who stood next to a podium. The man had spiky black hair that covered his one of his blue eyes, black leather pants and a black leather jacket both with silver lining. The open jacket revealed a white t-shirt with a skull and crossbones insignia with the phrase "HAPPY FACE" printed on the shirt. The man looked to be about 27 and the most interesting thing about him was his pale white skin. The man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Greeting denizens of the worlds. I am Grim D. Slayer, but please call me Grim. I know I may have frightened you but I mean you all no harm." said Grim with a smile. "However I do have a mission. You see, I am supposed to hold a massive tournament in Castle Oblivion and I need people to enter. That's were you all come in. The tournament is welcomes anyone who wishes to enter providing they match the criteria I'm about to list:

Rule number one: You must be an original character for the Kingdom Hearts series.

Rule number two: You can not be a Mary-Sue.

Rule number three: There is no three.

"Now that I have listed the criteria you must follow I will tell you how to enter. Like all OC fics you must send your character in by reviewing my story **OR **by PMing me (though I prefer reviews). Now you will need to send me a bio for the character you wish submit. The bio **MUST** include **ALL **of the things I will list except the optional parts of information:

**Name**

Nickname (only if they have one. Also tell which name your character prefers to be called)

**Race: (Human, animal, etc.)**

Nationality (Optional)

Height (if can get taller or smaller put "anywhere between" then list the two heights

Weight ( if weight changes put "anywhere between" than list the two weights

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Age (How old your Character really is)**

Age resemblence (what age your character actually looks like, don't put if your character looks the same age they are)

**Powers/ abilities**

**Weapons**

**Items**

**Signature moves/ limit break**

**Alignment (good, evil, or neutral)**

**Battle strategies ( the way your character fights)**

**Personality**

**Description (the way your character looks)**

**Weakness**

Catchphrase/ quotes (optional)

"You may put "unknown" next to the criteria but you can only use "unknown" seven times and you must write the criteria in order, plus all criteria except the optional ones must be written, including the ones with "unknown". The criteria that can't be "unknowned" will be in bold print. If your character doesn't have something like a weapon or special iteams etc. just put: doesn't have. Now my good friend Rev will fill you in on the rest of the details. Take it away Rev!" Soon the screen goes black and a few second later a new being is standing in front of the podium. This being is a humanoid raptor with green skin and scales on the top his head that look kind of like a Mohawk. He is wearing a bullet-proof vest, a trench coat over the vest, and blue jeans. He gives a cocky grin before speaking.

"Normally this is the part were I thank Grim for the introduction, however as I am a complete asshole, I won't. Alright, well as Grim said before, I'm suppose to tell you the rules of this tournament, so I better start this shit up. I don't want to miss monster trucks tonight. The rules are very simple, after all this fanfic is being written by a sixteen-year old boy. Now here are the rules:

Only one character per reviewer.

You must agree to allow the author of this story full use of your character. Don't worry he won't make your character look like a moron, however the author doesn't own me so I might make the occasional rude comment but don't take it too hard. It's all for comedy, so don't bitch.

If your character is beaten or dies don't send in a review bitchin' about it or PM the author about it. This story isn't canon to your stories. That means your character is still alive in your fanfics, even if he or she dies here. 

The number of spaces for contestants are between eight and sixteen.

The contestants are on a first-come-first-serve basis. If there are eight characters, don't complain if you submit a character after the original eight and they're not used.

**ABSOLUTELY NO MARY-SUES WHAT-SO-EVER! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH**. 

The way OC's will win in this story is up to the author. He may choose who wins, he may ask the reviewers who should win, or he may discuss it with a friend. He'll tell you which one it is in the chapter before the battle, so you'll know ahead of time.

There must be **AT LEAST EIGHT CONTESTANTS **in order for this story to go on. That's **8 CONTESTANTS**, got it memorized?

Grim and I will also pull some stunts during the battles, and each battle will have a different stunt, so if your character gets hurt by one of our antics, deal with it. We need some fun too.

You must realize that this is a fictional story so you won't actually **WIN **something in real life. Well, except bragging rights.

Don't say this is a popularity contest because the author is trying to make it fair. It's just a fun story that the author is writing to help people advertise their OC's.

The Contestants will have the name of the author they belong to in the disclaimer section. The author claims absolutely none of the things in this story except Grim, the idea of the story, and Nexis if he's used.

Don't complain about the way I act, the author doesn't own me but he must keep me in character and yes, this is how I act. Don't like it? Tough shit.

There is a date that all contestants must be entered in. It's August 19, 2010. If only 7 characters are entered by then, Nexis, the author's own OC will be entered. However, if 16 characters are entered before the date, then the those entrees will be used and the tournament will begin. However as mentioned before the author may stop the entrees at 8. If less than 7 characters are entered than the date is automatically changed to November 3, 2010 and once again if 7 characters are entered before November 3, 2010 than Nexis will be added and the tournament will begin. If there are still too few members then fill-ins will be used. If no characters are entered by November 3, 2010, then the fic will be canceled. So review soon and don't be a moron. Oh and before I forget, if more than 8 but less than 16 characters are entered and the number of contestants is odd, Nexis will be added to make it even.

Finally, once your character's entered you can't remove him or her because doing would cause a giant overhaul on this story and the author wouldn't make you do that, so don't make him do that. Oh and the author might review a story o yours or PM you if he likes your character and wants him or her to enter. If you like the idea of putting your character in this story then review this story. PM's will be accepted but reviews are liked more.

"Well that's about it. Send in your OC's and you may get a cookie. Back to you Grim."

The screen flashes back to Grim who is rubbing his temples. Realizing he's back on, he quickly puts his hands behind his back and gives a nervous smile as an anime sweat drop appears on his head.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my friend. Nevertheless, his rules and mine still apply.

**YES, ALL OF THEM! **Have a nice day and review soon."

**Author's Note: So as mentioned before please submit characters sorry if that's a lot to read but I wanted to include all the rules so people won't complain. Review and as Rev said you might get a cookie. (::) See they're chocolate chip. Plus, a certain organization might make an appearance in this fic. **


	2. Chapter 2: So it begins

**A TOURNAMENT TO END ALL**

**TOURNAMENTS**

**Author's note/disclaimer: **

**Grim: Thanks for submitting characters everyone. I got an even ten submissions so that means Nexis will not be a contestant in this fic.**

**Nexis: Oh, what the hell?**

**Rev: Stop bitching.**

**Grim: What? When the hell did you guys get here?**

**Rev: Never mind that, just do the disclaimer so we can start this shit up. Oh *looks at audience* and there may be minor use of the f-word, by me of course.**

**Grim: A-hem. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, hummers, the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, Geno, Rev or any of the following OC's.**

**Cross belongs to Maiden Masquerade**

**Xhomast: belongs to dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan (Dynasty for short)**

**Yami Dark (aka Yami) belongs to Evnyofdeath**

**M Emethius Omega (will be referred to as Omega) belongs to M-the-unlimited-form**

**Lance Willright (aka Lance) belongs to keywieldinglegend**

**Satoshi (aka Sato) belongs to Sin of Dragons**

**Xenik belongs to The Gamer Dude**

**MetaGiga (aka Meta) belongs to…MetaGiga I believe.**

**Rev: Stop being a smart ass and finish.**

**Grim: Fine.**

**Xyler belongs to MrMissMrs Random**

**and finally, Kasai belongs to DarkMoonPrincessAzara**

**Rev: Now, let the games begin!**

**Grim: *slaps Rev upside the head* DON'T STEAL MY LINE!**

**Rev: Whatever. **

Chapter 2: So it begins

It was the day the tournament was about to start. And it so happened that Grim the host, the guy who made this very fic possible, was still asleep. Outside his door was Rev, fully dressed in his usual outfit, banging on the door to get Grim up.

Rev: *banging on the door* Grim! Get your goddamn ass out of bed and get ready to go! We're already a half-hour late.

Grim: (mumbling) five more minutes mommy.

Rev: …I'M NOT YOUR MOM, YOU DUMB ASS! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED BEFORE I BLOW THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!

Grim: I don't wanna go to school…

Rev: *pulls out RPG launcher from his back pocket.* You asked for it. *blows the door down*

Grim: (now very startled and fully awake) Rev, what the hell?

Rev: WE'RE late because of, wait for it-YOU!

Grim: Oh. Well, can you leave so I can get dressed.

Rev: Fine, *starts to walk away* oh and nice skull PJ's, emo-boy.

Grim: *throws scythe at Rev's head which causes Rev to duck then walk out of the room*

-10 minutes later-

Grim walks down stairs in his usual black leather pants and jacket. He then sees Rev polishing his AK-47 on the couch.

Grim: You ready?

Rev: (without even looking up) I've BEEN ready.

Grim: Well, in that case let's go!

Rev: Right! To the Idiotmobile! *and cue Batman theme*

So Grim and Rev get in a black hummer and head for Castle Oblivion.

-20 minutes later-

Grim: *singing with radio* THEY SAID THAT TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVIN' SHIT OUTTA ME!

Rev: *also singing* THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED!

Both: SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE, MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE BUT NOT ME!

Rev: Hey look, we're here!

Grim: *turning off the radio* So we are.

Rev: Well, we better get goin'

Grim: Yeah.

So they both enter Castle Oblivion.

Meanwhile, on the top floor were ten beings sitting around in a room similar to the grey area. These were the contestants, and they didn't look happy.

"What the heck is taking sooo long?" asked a male teen with light blue eyes, and white hair with blue tips. He was wearing the coat of the Organization. (Xhomast)

"I don't know but this sucks." said a teen girl with pale skin, hazel eyes, and long dark brown hair. She has a black coat with a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and a black cape. (Meta)

"Agreed." stated a male teen with caramel hair and sea green eyes. (Sorry, Gamer Dude, but I have to give your character an outfit.) He wore all black pants,

black shoes and a black shirt with a cape that matched his eyes. (Xenik)

"Same here." stated another male teen. This one with raven-black spiky hair and deep green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt covered in images of lightning bolts, blue jeans ripped at the knee, and white and black shoes. (Sato)

"I think we all believe this sucks, but I know I'll win." said a female teen with fair skin, silvery long white hair in two braids and orange eyes. She wore a black and white sleeveless zippered sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, black sandals, fingerless black gloves and an orange headband. She had a very voluptuous figure. (Xyler)

"Ha! As if." cackled a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked Spanish. He wore a tight white shirt with black jeans and three belts that were worn loosely around his waist. The most interesting thing was the one glove he wore on his hand. It had Soledad printed on it. (Cross)

"May-maybe something happened?" asked a teen quietly. He had dull red hair and yellow eyes. He wore a dark grey jacket with a light grey dress shirt underneath, and dark grey slacks. He wore a chain necklace with crescent-moon charm, which contained a purple gem as his only jewlery. (Yami)

"Highly unlikely. Those two are far two powerful to be done in easily." hissed a man with black hair and two different colored eyes. The right one was ocean blue and the left was blood red. He wore a cloak as black as dried blood. He also had an interesting feature about him, his eight wings. (Omega)

"I agree with him. I'm sure they're fine." said a teen with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a hoddie with two black wings depicted on the back, and black pants. (Lance)

"Well, I think they're coming now." said a female teen with maroon colored hair and bluish-grey eyes. She had a scar on her left eye and wore a red cloak with a piece of armor over one of the shoulders. Underneath that she wore a red tank top, black pants and black boots. (Kasai)

Sure enough Rev and Grim walk into the room. Rev walks over to Xyler, then smirks. "Wow, with a body like that we should just give you the prize now."

This comment causes Grim to smack his forehead. "Well, with a brain like yours we should just put you down, ya know? Save someone else the trouble." said Xyler.

Rev just smirks "Wow, hot AND feisty, I like that."

"Oh I hope she's feisty enough to kill him."

"Let's not ask for miracles here, Grim."

"Meta! It's nice to meet you, face to face."

"Same here. Oh, I can't wait till the battles start. I'm gonna kick ass!"

"Well don't get too excited, there's some stiff competition here, like me." said Xhomast.

"Please, I'd kick your ass." said Sato.

"Then I'D kick YOUR'S. RIGHT AFTER I KILL HIM." said Xyler pointing to Rev.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you it's not nice to point." said Rev.

"That's it I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH! We got work to do so everyone stand in a line side-by-side." said Grim. Everyone nodded and did so.

"Now I have to explain the rules of the tournament to you.

1st: Battles will be conducted in the 1 on 1 style.

2nd: Winners will be decided differently for different fights.

3rd: The tournament has 4 parts, the elimination round, the removal of an extra character, the semi-finals, and the finals. Any questions?

"Yeah." said Cross. "I got a question. What's the removal of an extra character for?"

"Good question. You see there are ten of you. That means after the elimination round, there will be five contestants left over, but five is uneven therefore we must remove a contestant before proceeding to the semi-finals."

"I see." said Cross.

"I'll tell the next part, Grim." said Rev. "Even though Grim said there were only four rounds there is actually an optional fifth round for the winner."

"What do you mean an "optional fifth round"? asked Omega.

"The winner of this tournament will get to choose a victory song that we will sing, but after that, we will ask if the winner would like to enter the fifth round. The fifth round is a battle between the winner... and either Grim (without his powers as author, just normal powers) or me. The winner gets to pick of coarse."

"That's a cool idea... no pun intended." said Xhomast.

"Very." said Grim dryly. "Now, would you please turn your attention to the window to your right that wasn't there five seconds ago."

"Wow that's pretty badass how you just made that appear." said Meta.

"Isn't it though. That is were the tournament to end all tournaments will be held."

"But, it's a empty piece of land." said Xhomast.

"True, but not for long. I phoned a friend to make an arena for us." said Grim.

"Who?" asked Meta.

"Hey, it's Hades, lord of the dead in the house."

"That's who." said Rev.

"Hey Grim, I heard you need somethin'. Can I interest ya in a nice room in the underworld hotel?"

"No thanks, what I need is a badass-looking arena for a tournament I'm hosting."

"Sure, sure, but is there going to be any, you know deaths?" said Hades with a large smirk on his face after he said the word deaths.

"Well there should be at least one I believe."

"Say no more I'll take care of everything." Hades then raised his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blood red, just like his hair at that moment. Suddenly the whole place shook. Then swirling clouds of darkness formed on the empty land, and a huge pillar of darkness erupted from the ground. Everyone closed there eyes and when they opened them, they saw a huge ominous arena in front of them

"Wow. I wish I could do that." muttered Meta.

"So what do ya think, Grim? Ya like?" asked Hades.

"Perfect."

"Do you have one in green?" asked Rev.

"Sure, for the low price of your so-"

"Sorry, but that's a little too steep for me, even though I don't use it anyway."

"Gotcha. Well if you guys need anything let me now. I'll get it for you...for a price that is." and with that Hades disappeared in a pillar of darkness.

"Grim what did you give Hades anyway?" asked Kasai.

"Nothing."

"But that's impossible!" said Omega. "Hades is the most deceptive gods of all and he never gives anything away free."

"But I'm the author, what I say goes. Plus Hades might get a death after all."

"It's not important."

"Rev's right, let's just go to the arena." and with that they all disappeared in a swirl of darkness. The ten contestants were standing in the battlefield of the arena while Grim and Rev sat at the announcer's table.

"Now let's get ready to start the tournament. Your rooms are all labeled as you walk out the door below us and take a left. Now for the important part: battles shall take place a week from now (not in real life), so prepare for your fights. here's a list of the elimination round match-ups:

Battle 1: Xyler vs. Xhomast

Battle 2: Xenik vs. Sato

Battle 3: Kasai vs. Lance

Battle 4: Cross vs. Yami, and finally

Battle 5: Meta vs. Omega.

"Right now remember the tournament starts a week from now. And now it's time for a word from Our sponsor's: Feelin' slow and need some go? Then you need FALCON PUNCH! It's got enough vitamin C and antioxidants to blow you goddamn head off!" said Rev.

"Do you like shiny things? Then push a big red button, especially when someone tells you not to cuz remember, shiny red buttons are always safe." said Grim with a wink.

" Except when they kill you, but how often does that happen? Well, that's all for today, but get ready for a great battle in less than a week." said Rev.

**Grim: Chapter 2 is done and sorry for anyone whose entry was to late. The winner of the battle between Xyler and Xhomast will be determined by my friend Keith and myself. Please read and review, so I can keep making this story better. Cookies for everyone who reviewed and PMed. 100x (::)'s Remember review-**

**Geno: or I'll blow up Japan.**

**Rev: You'll blow up Japan anyway.**

**Geno: Damnit!**

**Grim: *collapses on floor* I'm completely surrounded by idiots...**


	3. Chapter 3: Xyler vs Xhomast

**A TOURNAMENT TO END ALL**

**TOURNAMENTS**

**Author's note/disclaimer:**

**Grim: Okay guys I just want to get something straight, I use the chatscript in the main story because the lines that are written aren't as funny without it. Sorry Sin of Dragons but I'll do it in every chapter because it's funny.**

**Rev: Yeah and informative, like we all now know Grim's emo and likes skull PJ's!**

**Grim: I AM NOT EMO!**

**Rev: Suuuuuurrrrreee you're not.**

**Grim: *Throws scythe at Rev, who ducks***

**Rev: Wow, you have terrible aim. *Scythe comes back and hits him in the back of the head* Damnit. Just do the disclaimer!**

**Grim: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cross belongs to Maiden Masquerade**

**Xhomast belongs to dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan (Dynasty for short)**

**Yami Dark (aka Yami) belongs to Evnyofdeath**

**M Emethius Omega (will be referred to as Omega) belongs to M-the-unlimited-form**

**Lance Willright (aka Lance) belongs to keywieldinglegend**

**Satoshi (aka Sato) belongs to Sin of Dragons**

**Xenik belongs to The Gamer Dude**

**MetaGiga (aka Meta) **

**Xyler belongs to MrMissMrs Random**

**And finally, Kasai belongs to DarkMoonPrincessAzara. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts, Rev, Japan or Dubya. **

**Grim: Now that that's done, let's start this shit up!**

**Rev: *kicks Grim in the shin* Rip-off artist!**

**Grim: Ow! My shin!**

Chapter 3: Xyler vs. Xhomast

It's the day of the first battle and Grim has been ready for 2 hours. Being bored he decides to check his e-mails, however his computer doesn't turn on. So he kicks it a few times, finally it turns on.

Grim: Finally, it's about damn time.

Computer: WARNING! PORNOGRAPHY OVERLOAD! WARNING! *computer explodes*

Grim: ! *The whole planet shakes*

Rev: (looking into the room) I swear I didn't do it!

Grim: I'm gonna freaking KILL you! *hair sets on fire and eye glows burning red*

Rev: Oh shit. *runs out of the room with Grim hell-bent on killing him*

Rev is charging full-speed down the halls with Grim on his tail, screaming about how he's gonna cut Rev's head off and put it on his wall. The loud noise wakes up the contestants who were trying to sleep. Then they leave their rooms to check out what's happening.

"What the fizzle is going on?" asked Meta.

"I need my beauty sleep!" shouted Xyler.

"Hey g-guys look." said Yami like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh shit." said Cross. They all look and see what Yami and Cross saw. Rev was running for his life and behind him was Grim, with his hair on fire, eye glowing bright red, and his scythe was in his hands. He was running and screaming at Rev. Behind him was smoke and chaos. Grim was a scary sight when pissed off and today was one of those rare days were he was pissed off. Then they realized that Rev was coming right at them, so they all backed off to give him room. As Rev was running he spotted Xyler and smirked.

"HEYBABESYOULOOKHOTGOTTAGOBYE!" shouted Rev as he zoomed by her with Grim behind.

"DON'T CALL ME BABES!" shouted Xyler.

"Wow guys we should get some popcorn." said Meta.

"I agree, this does look promising." said Cross.

"Perhaps, but we don't want to waste our energy, especially with battles coming up." said Omega.

"Yeah, you're right." said Xhomast. Then they all go out to the cafe for breakfast. Meanwhile, Rev got backed into a corner and Grim walked into the hallway dramatically.

"Now hold on Grim, don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"The only thing I regret is not killing you sooner!" then Grim throws his scythe at the ceiling and cuts a circle right above Rev. However, the whole ceiling except for that one spot he cut, falls on him.

"H-how is that even p-possible?" asked Grim, obviously in pain.

"What part of 'western cartoon logic' do you not understand?" asked Rev cockily.

"What part of 'unstoppable anime anger' don't you understand?" yelled Grim as he blew up the pieces of ceiling on top of him.

"Exit stage right!" said Rev as he started to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" bellowed Grim as he chased after him. There was another wall in Rev's way but this time he pulled out an RPG launcher from his back pocket and made an exit. Grim wasn't going to stop though and eventually Rev couldn't move again.

"Any last words?" asked Grim. Suddenly the ground shook and so did the water in a random glass on a table near Rev.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah *thump* and I think I know what *thump* it is." said Grim as the Earth shook.

"You don't mean-" asked Rev

Grim just nodded. "Unfortunately I do. FAN GIRLS!" yelled Grim.

"OH SHIT RUNAWAY!" yelled Rev as they both started to run, with a herd of fan girls behind them.

"I thought you threw all the fan girls into Quite Valley!" (My friend's parody of Silent Hill) said Grim.

"Damnit Grim, you know it's impossible to get rid of every psychotic fan girl."

"You're right, so what do we do?"

"I don't know, you're the author, do something!"

"Oh right. I got it!" after Grim said this, he snapped his fingers and a giant Sephiroth plushie fell out of the sky and squashed all the fan girls.

"Oh how ironic." said Rev.

"Yeah but now we got to get to the Arena."

"So just teleport us there."

"Already on it." and with that Rev and Grim disappeared in a swirl of light. Xhomast and Xyler were standing on the battlefield while the other contestants were sitting in the front row of the Arena. The whole place was packed and everyone was waiting for the battle to start , which meant everyone was waiting for Rev and Grim to arrive. Then a swirl of light appeared in the battlefield and when it cleared, Grim and Rev stood in it's place. Then the crowd roared, for their wait was over.

"Thank you one and all for coming. I appreciate your kindness and support for this tournament. I'm the first to apologize for the wait but I assure you the first battle will begin soon. One final thing before I forget. Heeling items and spells are not allowed." announced Grim.

"Now, LET'S START THIS SHIT UP!" yelled Rev and the crowd roared. Then Grim and Rev went back to the announcer table.

"She's the Maestro of Mayhem, the Conductor of Chaos, give it up for XYLER!" yelled Grim. The crowd cheered and she just waved her hand like she wanted more.

"He's the Frozen Samurai, the Icy Swordsman, put your hands together for XHOMAST!" yelled Rev. The crowd roared again as he pumped his fist in the air. Then after the crowd died down the two contestants bowed and took there battle poses. The Grim spoke: "Alright, I want a good clean fight."

"And by that he means lot's of blood, cheap shots and witty banter. Now LET'S GET IT ON!" shouted Rev.

The contestants nodded and Xhomast made the first move. He charged at Xyler with his katana in hand. Xyler strummed on her harp, which sent a sound wave at Xhomast. He barrel-rolled out of the way. She continued to shot sound waves at him, but he jumped up and lunged at her. She parried his sword with her dagger than blinded him with light. Then she shot a wave of music at him which pushed him into a wall. "I need to think of a way to get that harp away from her." thought Xhomast. Then he got an idea. He peeled himself off the wall and threw his sword at her. She easily dodged this, then the sword continued around her and returned to the owners hand.

"You missed." taunted Xyler.

"Wasn't aiming for ya." said Xhomast. Xyler immediately looked at her harp, the strings were frozen. "Shit!" she exclaimed. Xhomast started his assault again, as Xyler tried to unfreeze the strings. Xhomast got closer and tried to strike her arm. Xyler summoned her dagger and blocked his attack. Xhomast keep going though and eventually he hit Xyler's shoulder. She screeched in pain, dropped her dagger and slammed her harp into Xhomast face, which shattered the ice. He staggered about ten steps backwards, before getting hit by another sound wave. This time only his arm got hit, unfortunately, it was the arm with his sword. He tried to grab it but Xyler hit it with another sound wave, knocking it far away. Xhomast got mad and sent a huge ice boulder at Xyler, who blasted it with two sound waves. So Xhomast sent four more ice boulders at her. While she dealt with that he grabbed his sword and made a wall to protect himself from the incoming sound wave. Xhomast looked at Xyler and noticed she looked like she was in a lot of pain, he figured one of the boulders hit her, since part of her foot was frozen to the ground. For this reason she couldn't move. Seeing his chance he sent two ice boulders at her, then he followed the boulders and jumped up. Xyler knew she couldn't stop him so she blasted the two boulders and afterwards, she started playing her harp again. Then she shouted "Corrosive Concerto!". Xhomast struck her frozen leg sending blood gushing out of it. However Xhomast was feeling weaker by the minute and he also felt dizzy. Xyler, ignoring the pain blasted Xhomast with another sound wave after she stabbed his nonexistent heart with her dagger. Xhomast hit another wall but peeled himself off. He coughed up blood and tried to get up. Realizing he couldn't he put his hand on the ground and froze the whole field. He knew if Xyler tried to shot a sound wave at him, the higher-up ice would fall on her. Xyler also knew this and she tried to think of a plan to counter his. Then she got an idea. She knew Xhomast was probably very delusional from all that blood loss, and internal bleeding, so she started to sing and play her harp softly. Xhomast tried to resist but he dozed off eventually. Xyler saw him wide open, however she didn't want to move or else she would trip and fall. Then she got another idea. She aimed her harp at the ground and fired a sound wave. It propelled her upwards and sent the ice down below her crashing down on Xhomast. She landed on the ground, feet first. She winched in pain as more blood slid down her leg. She looked around for Xhomast. Suddenly the ice burst and he stood there, with his clothes ripped and his body covered in scars and bruises. He wasn't bleeding though, the ice had stopped that, he summoned his katana and tried to charge but he fell. He used his sword to pull himself up. Finally he tried to summon a ice boulder but it was only about the size of a brick. He threw it at Xyler and it hit her right in the eye. He then tried to slash her one last time but she maneged to blast him with a beam of light from her harp. He was on one knee, holding his side when he started to fade. He muttered "So close." before he disappeared. Grim teleported down to the field and helped Xyler up. He then used his powers to heal her body. She pumped her fist in the air and shouted "I WON!" the crowd cheered and Rev just smirked.

"Looks like I'll see more of her after all." he muttered to himself from the announcer's table. Grim congratulated her victory. Xyler had something on her mind, so see spoke up.

"Is Xhomast dead?" she asked.

"Nope." said Grim calmly. He raised his hands and a dark corridor opened. Xhomast walked out. Xyler gave him a hug and thanked him for a great match. He smiled and shook her hand and the crowd roared at this great display of good sportsmanship.

"Well there you have it folks a great first battle. I only hope the others are as exciting as this one was." said Grim.

"Remember folks this battle would NOT have been impossible without FALCON PUNCH! So please drink FALCON PUNCH! It's got enough vitamin c and antioxidants to blow your goddamn head off!" said Rev.

"Well that's all for today. This is Grim-"

"And Rev, signing off!"

**Author's Note**

**Grim: Well, now I've got chapter two done. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. and please tell me if this should go up to M if there is more blood and swearing in it. I don't feel like getting chewed out by .**

**Rev: Next battle is Xenik vs. Sato. The winner will be decided by the reviewers, so when you review, tell who you want to win. Both character's powers are in the reviews so read them. Also there were three late subbmissions so vote if you want more contestants and if so which two do you want to have be entered. NO MORE OC'S ALLOWED! This is the last time more OC's have a chance to enter.**

**Grim: So please review-**

**George W. Bush: Oh I'll figure out a way to be president again.**

**Rev: *Spartan-kicks Dubya into a pit that leads to Quite Valley. Then he gets attacked by a horde of zombie fan girls.***

**Grim: *High-fives Rev* OH YEAH!**

**Rev: *Returns high-five* THAT'S HOW WE ROLL!**

**Geno: *Blows up Japan***

**Rev: Ha! I was right!**

**Hades: Well I DID get my deaths.**

**Geno: OH MY GOD, IT'S JAMES WOODS! *fan-girl scream***

**MetaGiga: I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Darkine: I STILL THINK YOUR GONNA DIE!**

**Rev: Security!**

**Grim: *Collapses on floor* I need to get new friends… **

**NO JAPANESE WERE ACTUALLY HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC. I'M NOT RACIST, I'M JUST QUOTING SMASH KINGDOM. I LIKE PUTTING IMPORTANT STUFF IN BOLD PRINT! PS: COOKIES 4 ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 100x (::) I HAS THOSANDS MORE WERE THEY CAME FROM! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Xenik vs Sato and others

**A TOURNAMENT TO END ALL**

**TOURNAMENTS**

**Author's note/disclaimer:**

**Grim: Thanks Sin of Dragons for understanding, and don't worry, Grim and Rev will start their antics in this chapter.**

**Rev: Yeah, I'll do this chapter and Grim will do the next.**

**Grim: Right, oh and M-the-unlimit-form, for making Omega beat the snot out of me in DARE O FANMAIL, I'll be sure to return the favor. Don't get mad this is just payback. Don't worry his fight with Meta will still happen, I just need to blow off some steam.**

**Rev: But Grim, he didn't know your powers.**

**Grim: So, he could of thought of something. I could have done anything.**

**Rev: But-**

**Grim: SILENCE!**

**Rev: Asshole.**

**Grim: Whatever, Cross belongs to Maiden Masquerade**

**Xhomast belongs to dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan (Dynasty for short)**

**Yami Dark (aka Yami) belongs to Evnyofdeath**

**M Emethius Omega (will be referred to as Omega) belongs to M-the-unlimit-form**

**Lance Willright (aka Lance) belongs to keywieldinglegend**

**Satoshi (aka Sato) belongs to Sin of Dragons**

**Xenik belongs to The Gamer Dude**

**MetaGiga (aka Meta) belongs to MetaGiga**

**Xyler belongs to MrMissMrs Random**

**And finally, Kasai belongs to DarkMoonPrincessAzara. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts, Rev, or anything else, except the idea and myself. Oh and my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Grim vs. Omega and Sato vs. Xenik

It was day two of the tournament and Grim was feeling pretty good. He bought a new computer to replace the one Rev destroyed, and he had a program installed where if you tried to look up porn, it would do something unmentionably horrible to you. Needless to say Rev found that out the hard way. Anyway, Grim was looking through his fanfic account when he found out that M updated DARE O FANMAIL, after he reviewed it.

Grim: Oh good. I can't wait to see the epic battle between him and me.

Rev: *walks in* Hey Grim what's up. Wait, that's not DARE O FANMAIL is it?

Grim: Yeah, why?

Rev: Oh that fic was pretty funny today.

Grim: Great. *Reads down to the battle scene, then finishes. Now his hair is completely on fire and his eye looks like and insane person's* WHHHHHAAAAT THHHE HEEEEEEELLL ISSS THIIISSS!

Rev: It would appear M made Omega kick your ass.

Grim: THIS WILL NOT STAND! It's time for round two, only this time *Grim smirked evilly* He's in MY house now.

Rev *smirking* Yay, fighty time, fighty time, blood, blood, blood!

Deadpool: *appears out of nowhere.* Don't steal my line! *Smashes Rev's head with his health bar, then leaves.* (Bonus points to anyone who gets that reference)

Rev: Shit!

Grim: *smiling* I was waiting for that to happen.

So Grim goes to his office and calls everyone down to the arena. "What the hell could this be about?" asked Xyler as she and everyone walked to the arena.

"Something stupid probably." hissed Omega. Rev walks in and smirks.

"Actually, it's more like something insanely violent." said Rev.

"What do you mean?" asked Omega in a demanding voice.

"Okay, one: you don't tell me to do jack-shit, and two: Grim is pissed at your author for making the fight between you two suck."

Now in a time like this, there was really only one thing for Omega to say. "Shit." Hm, not what I had in mind but okay.

"Oh and one more thing, Grim. Doesn't. Scream. EVER." said Rev, obliviously trying to build up dramatic effect.

"I'll remember that."

"You better. Grim and I may joke around with each other, but we both know we actually won't kill each other."

"Or if you do, you two won't actually stay dead, you know, for comedy's sake." said Meta.

"Right, but you Omega aren't Grim's friend, you don't have that luxury. Meet Grim in the arena for the toughest fight of your life. Oh and when you die, tell Hades I said hi."

"Screw you." said Omega.

"Sorry your girlfriend already did last night…oh wait SHE'S DEAD!" then Rev disappeared.

"BURN!" said Meta.

"Man I hate that guy."

"Wait, doesn't that count as making one of us look like a moron?" asked Yami.

"No, Rev said that the author doesn't own him so he can get away with whatever he says." said Kasai.

"But what about the fight, I haven't even won the tournament!" said Omega.

"True. But remember, Grim has complete control of us. And he's not making you look like a fool, he's going to do an epic duel to show his powers." said Kasai.

"Damn I hate loopholes." so Omega entered the battlefield and the others took their seats and Rev got the best seat in the house, right on the balcony. "This is gonna be good." exclaimed Rev.

"When is he gonna show up?" asked Omega. Then the sky grew dark and it started to thunder and lightning. Afterwards the clouds opened and a huge beam a black energy fell down from the sky and crashed into the battlefield. When the energy dispersed Grim stood there in the middle of the arena smirking.

"Crap." said Omega.

"Show off!" yelled Rev. Grim ignoring him, spoke. "Well it's about time we had a round 2, eh Omega?"

"If we must."

"Oh we must. However, first I have to give a profile of my powers to be fair, so here it is." Then the giant TV screen in the arena listed several pieces of information. The screen read:

Name: Grim

Gender: Male

Race: Gothic human (a human with special powers who likes the dark, but dislikes sunlight and most regular light.)

Nationality: Caucasian

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 231 lbs

Occupation: Author, leader of a five person military group, and hit man.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black

Age: 25

IQ: 132

Powers/abilities: Grim is a psychic so he has the typical abilities which include and are limited to-levitation, teleportation, and a sixth-sense. He has energy powers he can use when his scythe is in his hand. Also can summon undead minions. Has an alter-ego named Cloak. NOTE: He can't read minds.

Weapons: Silver Death (his scythe). A normal looking scythe with a black shaft and a pure silver colored blade. It is seven feet long with a blade about 3 and a half feet long. It is made from an unknown material, and is virtually indestructible. Has mystical properties.

Items: His bullet proof leather jacket and bullet proof leather pants.

Signature move(s)/ limit break:

LB: Psycho Meteor-Grim's eye glows blue and he levitates in the air and the ground breaks apart and circulates around him. Then he throws the parts of the Earth in the air and slams them into the ground like meteors and when they hit, they cause shockwaves.

SM's: Levitation-lifts up objects/people and then throws them or uses them as a shield.

Hades' Wrath-Strikes the opponent 5 times with his scythe. Then charges up energy to scythe and slams it down with massive force on opponent causing an explosion.

Teleport-Warps around field. Can only use 10 times per battle.

Mind Blast-Focuses telepathic energy to his brain than causes a large explosion on the field. Can only be used once per battle.

_**HOLD IT!**_-Stops the opponent from using an over powerful Mary-Sue attack.

Summoning-Slams scythe into the ground and a bunch of zombies, dead heartless, and undead dancers attack the opponent. Sometimes they team up with Grim to do the Thriller, which causes massive damage.

Alignment: Good.

Battle strategies: Grim will usually get up close and personal to stop the person from using a special attack. When Grim gets mad, he'll teleport around the field throwing heavy objects at his opponent. He is an excellent close range fighter so prefers to stay close range. He holds his scythe in one hand, so he can use telekinesis with the other.

Personality: Grim is a very calm cool and collected guy. He has a dry sense of humor, but loves slapstick comedy. He is very hard to anger, but watch out if he does get angry. The person who can easily set him off is Rev.

Description: Grim has pale skin and spiky black hair that covers one of his blue eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with silver lining, a white shirt with skull and cross bones and the phrase "HAPPY FACE" printed on it, black and silver leather pants, black and silver Nike's, and black and silver leather gloves (the guy loves black and silver). When he is serious he zips up his jacket (only the top zips).

Weakness: Light, Poor long range aim, often gets himself in trouble with his mouth, weak defense compared to offense, overuse of telekinetic powers can cause exhaustion, migraines and dizziness, and reckless at times. His ultimate weakness is yaoi (He hates it more than ANYTHING!)

Likes: Goths, brunettes, cheeseburgers, sarcasm, his friends, the color black, skulls, his jacket, darkness (night), cookies and weapons.

Dislikes: Overly-happy-people, paperwork, sunlight, yaoi (shudder) and sometimes Rev.

Quotes: "That all you got?" "You bet your sweet ass I/it will." "Screw you." "Bite me." "I know I'm awesome, thanks." "I'll take the ugly one." "MY EYES!" "You're gonna regret that."

Then the information disappeared from the screen. "Well that was a lot to read." said Cross.

"You read it all?" asked Meta. Cross simply nodded. "Well I couldn't focus. HEY REV, HURRY UP, I WANNA SEE SOME PAIN!" said Meta.

"You got it. Now as in the first round, no healing at all. Also only one weapon is allowed in this battle."

"Fine by me. I'll use Silver Death."

"And I'll use Ragnalipse."

"Great! Now let the bloodbath BEGIN!" as soon as Rev said this Omega charged at Grim hoping to cut his head off. No such luck, Grim blocked with Silver Death, then threw Omega up in the air with his telekinesis. Grim teleported in front of Omega with a grin on his face.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" asked Omega.

"You bet your sweet ass it will! HADES' WRATH!" Grim slashed Omega then finished the attack with a big slam. After Omega hit the ground a massive laser fired from the ground headed directly for Grim. He teleported out of the way, but Omega was right behind him. "You don't know what you provoked!" yelled Omega as he slashed Grim one-hundred times before smashing him to the ground. "That all you got?" immediately two tanks came out of nowhere and slammed into Omega. Then Grim slammed Omega into several walls with his telekinesis before another tank fell on his head. "I really hate psychics!" shouted Omega as he blew up the tank. "And where did you get all these tanks!"

"Meh, I know a guy." said Grim. In the stands was Rev whistling innocently. Omega then roared "Interdimensional Slash!" and performed the move, however only most of the field was covered since hitting the whole planet, different dimensions, and everything in general was just dumb. "How's that Grim?" asked Omega as he floated in the air as Grim crash into the floor.

"You're gonna regret that." said Grim.

"Really, how am I going to regret smashing you into the ground?"

"LIKE THIS!" then giant pieces of Earth outside the field smashed into Omega. Grim charged at Omega and sliced his eight wings so it would be hard to fly. "Now you're stuck on the ground so, it will be much easier to kick your ass." said Grim.

"You and what army?"

Grim just smirked. "THIS ARMY!" Grim slammed Silver Death into the ground and zombies, ghost heartless, a few zombie-fan-girls, and a giant-"living"-zombified Sephiroth plushie rose from the ground.

"No, it's-it's not possible."

"Oh it's very possible! We're going to beat you with the ultimate power: highly-choreographed dance-moves! Hit it Rev!" Rev turned on the stereo full-blast and Thriller started playing. Grim and his minions start dancing to it, perfectly. The whole crowd was captivated by it but Omega is holding his head in pure agony as the timely dance moves and Halloween-themed music starts to sink in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Omega as he finally collapsed from the music and exploded.

"Well that was…interesting." said Rev.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny." said Grim.

"You gonna revive him?" asked Rev.

"Sure, why not." then Grim raised his hand and a dark corridor opened, with Omega walking out, shuddering. "So. Much. Dance." said Omega laughing hysterically. Rev walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself man!" Omega finally came back to his senses. "So did we learn a lesson?" asked Grim.

"Yeah, never make a battle a one-sided ass kicking." Grim nodded.

"Wait, I thought the lesson was never eat five large burritos before a important business meeting."

"No, everybody already knows that, Rev." said Grim.

"Duh." said Meta.

"Right, gotcha."

"Well anyway it's time for the real battle between Sato and Xenik." after Grim said this, Sato and Xenik walked down to the field while everyone else took their positions and got ready for the battle. "Well this battle is MY time to shine." said Rev. "I'll explain, you see the antics mentioned in chapter 1 will be started by me. The rules are simple no healing items. Also allow me to explain what I'm gonna do. Actually, screw it! I'll tell you anyway. I have a special rocket launcher with me. It shoots three things, rockets, helping packages, and random packages. The helping package is blue and the random is black. The random can either give you an item or hurt you severely. Now, with that out of the way, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" as soon as Rev said this both Xenik and Sato bowed, then summoned their keyblades and prepared for the battle. Sato made the first move-he shot a ball of light energy at Xenik, who dodged it. However Xenik threw his keyblade at Sato and it hit the side of his stomach. Sato wasn't too happy about that so he landed on a wall and bounced off it, lunging at Xenik. Xenik just called his key blade back to his hand so he wasn't able to dodge Sato's slash. Xenik got hit right in the chest but ignored the pain. He jabbed his own keyblade right into Sato's arm. Sato refused to call off his attack and aimed for another part of Xenik's body, his neck. Sato's keyblade connect with Xenik's neck, then he jumped away before Xenik could react. Xenik, however, was not going to take that attack lightly, so he jammed his keyblade into the ground and a pool of darkness swirled underneath him. Then arms of pure darkness tried to drag Sato down. The pool covered quite a bit of the field. Rev smirked and pulled his RPG launcher from his backpocket. He looked in the scope and locked on to a target. He had his finger on the trigger, said "Show time.", and pulled the trigger. The rocket headed towards Sato trying to hit Xenik. Direct-hit. Rev was an expert marksman, and the shot was simply done, however one can only assume since it WAS a rocket launcher and the two contestants weren't focusing , the shot could be considered easy enough for a ten-year-old to do it. "Screw you." said Rev breaking the forth wall and reading my thoughts. But anyway, the blast hit Sato and Rev fired again, Xenik had been heading towards Sato but stopped when he saw Rev ready to fire. Bad move. The thing that shot out of the gun was a weapon upgrade. Now Sato's keyblade could really do some damage. Xenik tried to avoid Sato's well-timed slashes, but the upgrade made the attacks to fast he was brutally cut up before Rev fired another rocket. This one was black, the random rocket. Sato jumped out of the way but Xenik stood his ground. It could help him he thought. What did he have to lose. Well the rocket was actually a stamina-raiser and Xenik felt better. Still both contestants looked tired but Xenik didn't give up, he charge at Sato, hoping to hold him back a bit. Sato was quick but Xenik was relentless. Sato realized that he was in trouble and managed to escape by blinding Xenik with light then slashing him with his key blade. Xenik staggered back before Sato blasted him with a ball of light. Xenik started to fade but he refused to give up. By sheer willpower he fought back the darkness calling for him and tamed it. He preformed his limit break. Massive beams of dark energy came down from the sky and hit Sato. He yelled in pain as the last beam was about to strike. He released all his light energy, which cancelled out the beam of darkness about to his him. Sato then charged up light energy to his blade and slashed Xenik multiple times before hitting him with a massive beam of light. Xenik's body finally faded from the last attack and Sato won the match. The crowd roared and Grim, once again congratulated the winner and revived the loser. They shook hands and walked off.

"Well thank you all for witnessing this battle and for supporting this tournament. I personally thank you. Once again this is Grim-"

"Annnd Rev, signing off."

Author's Note: Well I hope it was good. The 4th chapter is finally done thank God. It took a while sorry. I was more into the other battle but whatever. I tried. Read& Review this story, please. Tell me how I did and apologize if it was kind of a let down, but I'm having some family problems so I hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 5: Kasai vs Lance

**A TOURNAMENT TO END ALL **

**TOURNAMENTS**

**Author's note/disclaimer:**

**Cross belongs to Maiden Masquerade**

**Xhomast belongs to dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan (Dynasty for short)**

**Yami Dark (aka Yami) belongs to Evnyofdeath**

**M Emethius Omega (will be referred to as Omega) belongs to M-the-unlimited-form**

**Lance Willright (aka Lance) belongs to keywieldinglegend**

**Satoshi (aka Sato) belongs to Sin of Dragons**

**Xenik belongs to The Gamer Dude**

**MetaGiga (aka Meta) belongs to herself.**

**Xyler belongs to MrMissMrs Random**

**And finally, Kasai belongs to DarkMoonPrincessAzara. I don't own Rev or Kingdom Hearts or pretty much anything I might mention except myself and my oc's. **

Chapter 5: Grim's vacation and Kasai vs. Lance

It was the night before the third battle and everyone was in their rooms. Except Rev. He snuck in to Grim's secret base were he held all of his Yoo-Hoos (my favorite chocolate drink) and cookies. An infinite number of each. Rev had spent a while looking for the base and now that he found it he was going to raid it like there was no tomorrow. Rev had made it into the base. He confused the security system by hiding in a box and humming the Solid Snake theme song. Finally he made into the safe and dramatically threw the box off.

"Well that was easier than I thought." said Rev. "Haul it away Scotty!"

Then massive chains stabbed the ground and pulled out the base, ground and all. "Nothing like a parody of Super Mario Galaxy to brighten up the morning." said Rev smirking.

-At noon-

Grim had just woken up and he went over to his teleporter to get to his secret stash of snacks. It didn't work.

"What the hell?" said Grim. He looked at the camera and saw that the base was missing. THE ENTIRE base. Grim's mouth fell open. He then watched the security camera and found out Rev stole it. He then proceeded to slam his head against a wall.

"I should have known." he muttered over and over. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Grim, you in there?"

"Rev, I should kill you right now!" said Grim.

"Well, you said I'd never find it and I proved you wrong."

"Meet me in the arena."

"Kay, Grimie." Grim then called all the contestants to the arena.

-The arena-

Rev and Grim stood facing each other, while the contestants watched. Finally Rev spoke. "Well Grim, what are we gonna do, fight?"

"Nope. We're gonna settle things like men." Then a black duel disk appeared on his arm.

"With a children's card game!" (Bonus points to anyone who gets that reference. Note: If you don't like Yugioh 5D's then you might want to skip this. The duel will be in bold.)A green duel disk appeared on Rev's arm.

"Bring it, Emo Boy!" said Rev.

"For the last time. I. Am. Not. EMO!"

"Whatever." said Rev. "Now-"

"**Let's duel!" said both Grim and Rev.**

**Grim: 4000**

**Rev: 4000 (Cuz' I'm too damn lazy to do 8000)**

"**I'll go first!" said Grim. He drew a card then put it in his hand. "I'll bring out Dark Crusader." **

**Dark Crusader ATK: 1600, DEF: 200, LV: 4**

"**Then I'll throw 2 cards face down. Your move Rev."**

"**And I'll take it!" said Rev drawing his card. "First I'll activate Snake's Rain! I'll send 4 reptile cards to the grave. Next I'll play Reptilianne Spawn. I get to remove one Reptilianne monster from play to special summon 2 Reptilianne tokens."**

**Tokens ATK/DEF: 0, LV: 1**

"**Next I'll play Heavy Storm to get rid of those stupid face downs!"**

"**Fine then I'll activate Waboku! I take no damage this turn and you can't destroy my monster." said Grim.**

"**Alright, but that won't stop this. I send both tokens to the grave to summon…Vennominion, the King of Poisonous Snakes!" a massive snake with a cloak and crown appeared.**

**Vennominion ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500, LV: 8**

"**Now as you know my monster starts out with 0 ATK and DEF points, but he gains 500 for each reptile in my grave. He looks hungry though, so I think I'll feed him. I activate a second Snake's Rain."**

**Vennominion ATK: 3500, DEF: 3500, LV: 8**

'**Damn, I better take that thing out next turn.' thought Grim.**

"**I'll set my last card face down. Your move Grim."**

"**Finally!" said Grim as he drew his card. "I'll activate the ability of my Dark Crusader! I'll send two dark monsters to the graveyard to have my monster gain 800 ATK points. Then I'll send him to the graveyard to summon Great Maju Garzett!"**

**Garzett ATK: 4800, DEF: 0, LV: 6**

"**Now Great Maju Garzett, destroy Rev's Vennominion!" the massive ogre-like monster charged at the king and destroyed him with ease.**

**Rev: 4000-1300=2700**

"**Hey Dumb Ass, you just activated my trap card, Rise of the Snake Deity!" The snake king appeared again, but he was dragged down into a huge hole. Then a massive creature appeared. It had a feminine figure with snakes for hair, glowing red eyes, two massive snakes for arms, and a massive serpentine tail for a body.**

"**I have always had a way with women, so obviously my best monster would be a female snake! Bow before Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"**

**Vennominaga ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000 LV: 10**

"**Fine, but she's not powerful enough to beat my monster."**

"**Not yet you mean." said Rev drawing his card. 'Perfect.' he thought. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Can't attack for 3 turns."**

"**You bitch!"**

"**Bite me."**

"**No thanks…fine, I can wait." said Grim drawing his card. "I play one card face down." Rev just drew a card and told Grim to go. He did this till Swords was gone.**

"**What's the matter Rev, stuck?"**

"**Not even close. First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down. Then I'll activate my third and final Snake's Rain!" the snake goddess grew huge after that move.**

**Vennominaga ATK: 6000, DEF: 6000, LV: 10**

"**Damn." said Grim.**

"**But wait, there's more!" said Rev. "I activate the spell Shooting Star Bow-Ceal! By sacrificing a mere 1000 ATK points my goddess gains the ability to attack you directly!"**

**Vennominaga ATK: 5000, DEF: 6000, LV: 10**

"**Where did you get that card?"**

"**None of your damn business Sam-I mean Grim! Oh, and all the damage we take is real by the way. Now Vennominaga, ATTACK!" the goddess of snakes roared and headed for Grim at alarming speeds.**

"**Oh dear God." muttered Grim. The giant snake crashed into Grim and a massive yell of pain could be heard a hundred miles away.**

**Grim 4000 to 0**

**Rev wins!**

"YEAH! Suck it Grim!" laughed Rev. Grim got up and he didn't look happy.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm going on vacation!" said Grim.

"But what about the tournament?" asked Kasai, walking down to the arena.

"I'll just use a replacement." then Grim snapped his fingers and a woman in the organization coat with black hair styled like Emma Skye's but longer, tanned skin like Xemnas, a voluptuous figure and red eyes appeared. "This is one of my OC's: Xesst." she bowed.

"Nice to meet you." she replied with a smile.

"She'll be filling in for me while I'm gone. And as for you Rev, I'll spend most of my vacation plotting your demise."

"So basically your going to have fun while your partying your ass off, then on the plane ride back your to scramble to come up with a plan in less than 12 hours."

"Pretty much." said Grim smirking. Then he snapped his fingers and changed his outfit. Now he had a black Hawaiian shirt with white flower, khaki shorts, black sandals, and sunglasses. His hair was also slicked back.

"TTFN." said Grim. Then he pulled out a grappling hock, shot it out of a gun, locked

on to a helicopter and pulled himself into the helicopter that was being driven by Mr. T.

"Show off!" shouted Rev as Grim flew away.

"Rev can we start the battle now?" asked Xesst.

"Sure." replied Rev. "Everyone get to your spots." So Lance and Kasai took to the arena and the contestants took to their special seats. Rev and Xesst just sat down in the announcer's chair.

"She's the angel of flames, the empress of fire, give it up for KASAI!" the crowd cheered.

"He's the master of temperature, the one guy who's hot and cold, make some noise for LANCE!" the crowd roared as both contestants bowed and struck their battle poses.

"Now since Grim's not here that means I control what happens. The arena is now completely movable. I decide which way different parts of the stage act." said Xesst.

'Huh, so that's why the stage looks like a bunch of gears now.' thought Lance. It was true, the stage almost looked like the inside of a giant clock.

"Now let the pain…BEGIN!" SHOUTED Rev.

Kasai was the first to make a move, she charged at Lance with her blade out. He countered her blade with his own. Then pushed her back. Seeing an opening Lance charged-only to be greeted by a knee to the face. He went flying in the air, Kasai put her sword back in it's sheath, then called upon her chakrams which were swirls of fire forming into existence. She grabbed them and jumped upwards heading straight for Lance. She pulled off a five hit combo before sending him to the Earth below. She was falling back to Earth when a giant stream of water erupted from where Lance's body was. She tried to defend but the blast overpowered her. She headed straight for the ground but the platform she was aiming for moved, so she summoned her wings and landed on another one.

She saw Lance waiting for her about fifty feet away. "Didn't see that coming." she said.

"Most don't. Now however I have a good enough amount of information on you." he replied. "And with that." he crouched down. "I have found a weakness." he finished, then jumped at her but she just flew up in the air. Lance seizing the opportunity, snapped his fingers. Immediately the air became colder and it was harder to fly. She had to keep melting the ice on her wings which distracted her. Little did she know Lance was spinning his blades at a alarmingly fast rate, generating ice energy with one sword, and fire energy with the other. 'A little more.' he thought.

As soon as the gear Lance was standing on rotated to the right spot he slammed both blades together causing a massive hydro cannon to explode, charging right at the fire mistress. She spun her chakrams in front of her hoping to evaporate some of the water. It lessened the attack, but not by much. After the attack she was sent in the air and crashed into the ground. The battle was far from over though. This was proven when she rose from the ground glowing. The whole stage started to get hotter and hotter. Her blade was in her hands, raised above her head as her two chakrams spun and rotated around her, creating a swirling inferno. Then the inferno exploded, blinding everyone and causing considerable damage to Lance. When he opened his eyes he was shocked but mildly amused.

In Kasai's hand was a different weapon-a keyblade that resembled Way of Flame. There was a flaming aura around Kasai and her eyes were blood red. However there was a smirk on her face. She struck her battle stance and said "So me what you've got." Lance smirked and replied,

"Been dying to." Then he twirled his blades and struck them together again and a blinding flash of light obscured the view. When the light faded Lance stood in the same spot only his body had a makeover, half of it was ice and half of it was fire. "Now." he started. "Let's give them a show!"

"Fine by me!" both charged at each other weapons clashing. For awhile it was too even. No one was able to get an upper hand. Lance, being the tactician he is, found an opening in Kasai's onslaught. He exploited it by thrusting his flaming long sword into her chest and flinging her upwards. He began charging himself with water and started spinning to create a cyclone of water. Kasai saw this and did the same thing, but with fire. She forced herself downwards as fast as she could, while Lance propelled himself upwards. Both clashed at high speeds and tried to push each other back and then an explosion. It sent Lance crashing into the ground and propelled Kasai high into the air…only to crash down to Earth with a thud. For a while no one moved. But after a few minutes of struggling both got up. It was Kasai who got up first. She raised her fist…and crashed to the floor as Lance managed to pull himself up.

"Well it would appear Lance is the clear victor." said Xesst.

"I would assume so." replied Rev. Xesst teleported down, helped both Kasai and Lance and congratulated them for an excellent battle.

"Thanks you everyone for making this fic so popular." said Xesst.

"Yeah, and Grim good luck with getting back at me."

"Well this is Xesst…"

"And Rev…"

"Signing off!"

**Author's note: **

**Grim: **Wow, I think that was my best battle scene yet. Sorry Kasai about the loss, but I know you were weak against blizzard and water. And sorry to anyone who lost.

**Rev: **Next battle is between Cross and Yami so vote. Also the Oc's that may make late entries are Tarrow, Proto the Hedgehog (your powers will be toned down), Silver nor Shadow and Karaxi. I only have enough room for two and the elimination of an extra character will be removed. You all must vote for who you wish to win and which two people you want. Their profiles are on the reviews of this story for chapter one. So don't forget *pulls out RPG launcher* or I WILL FIND YOU!

**Grim:** Rev how many times do I have to tell you NO THREATENING THE REVIEWERS!

**Rev:** Not even a just a smidge?

**Grim:** No!

**Rev:** Fine.

**Xesst:** I'll be filling in for Grim for a few chapters. You all probably think that I won't be described much but I will…and unlike my master I will not put up with Rev's bullshit.

**Rev:** I'm offended. My soul is broken.

**Xigbar:** As if.

**Grim:** Wait, you have a soul?

**Rev:** I know, I'm surprised too!

**Xigbar:** Anyway so review-

**Axel:** Got it memorized-ahh! *gets tackle hugged by MetaGiga then dragged back to her room. Shouting something about Marly and flowers*

**Rev:** Okay? What just-

**Xigbar:** Don't ask.

**Rev: **But-

**Grim: **DON'T ASK!

**Rev:**...Kay.


End file.
